Ouran High School Host Club: Lyrics To The Host's
by To-Write-Love-On-Her-Scars
Summary: The Host Club. First thing that pops into mind is those seven beautiful boys who entertain young ladies in ways of affection. Anyone would think their love life would be as easy as cake, no? Even a simple pastry can be difficult to those who seem like they know love. But, are blinded by the ignorance; what they thought love was. This is the story of how every Host falls in love.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Everyone has some sort of love story. It's always there.

Love.

Everywhere you look love is in sight. Whether it is between us humans, the birds flying, maybe the dogs barking, the cats purring, or maybe even the little insects have some sort of affection.

Love.

All sorts of love are around us, all with different stories…

A new school was my way of getting away; I guess Lobelia wasn't for me at all.

Walking down the halls of Ouran, I couldn't help but notice everyone crowding around as if an actor walked in and yelled "I'm single! Any takers?"

I tried to avoid the crowd, but I guess it kept getting bigger and bigger. But the thing was, it was only girls.

Making my way, I finally got through to the crowd. Whatever the orb was it must have left.

I found my class, finally.

"You must be Ms. Kuroki. Please, take a seat anywhere you like," My new instructor told me. I nodded and made my way to the back of the class. I took the last seat, sitting behind a brown headed boy.

He was short, possibly my height. Brown eyes, basically a flawless face. Not one freckle or blemish. This was odd for a simple male to have characteristics like his, but you never know.

"Class, please take your seats."

Everyone sat down. I noticed auburn twins sit down, each one on either side of the brown haired boy.

"We have a new student transferring with us from St. Lobelia Academy. Please welcome, Eleanor Kuroki," His hand pointed towards me.

"It's Ellie." I said aloud, correcting him.

"My mistake, Ellie?" I nodded, "Welcome to Ouran."

He went on with the lesson. Everyone was taking notes, I began to do the same as well.

"She's quite lovely," I heard a voice whisper.

"Her eyes resemble the sky, maybe they are," I looked up at who was talking, knowing it was about me because I have blue eyes.

I met one of the twins gaze. His eyes were a golden-caramel, they were more soft and kind in a way.

I looked at the other; he turned his eyes off his brother and locked them with me.

His eyes were stronger, more protective.

"Truly gorgeous," they both said together.

"Guys stop, don't scare her on the first day," The brown haired one scolded.

"But Haruhi, have you seen her? She's pretty," The soft eyed twin said.

Haruhi turned and smiled at me, "Sorry about them," he apologized.

"It's fine," I smiled lightly at him.

"I'm Haruhi, by the way," He said.

"Pleasure," I replied.

"Haruhi! We saw her first!"

"Yeah, no fair in stealing her away," The both crossed their arms.

"Was just introducing myself the proper way," he rolled his eyes. His voice was lighter than most men, but maybe that was his puberty?

"I'm Hikaru, that's my brother Kaoru," the strong eyed one said.

"Nice to meet you both," I said.

…

"You should come to our club after school," Hikaru requested. It was nearly lunch and the teacher let us have some free time for the last ten minutes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why don't you fi out for yourself," He winked, I blushed.

The bell rang for lunch. I was going to lift my bag but someone had already beat me to it.

"Let me carry those for you," Kaoru suggested, slinging my bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"So where do you plan on sitting?" He asked me.

"Uhm, I'm not sure," I responded uneasy, "I haven't really made friends yet."

"You should sit with us! My whole club sits together, join us!" he smiled.

"It's fine, I Think I'll just go to the library. Thanks for the offer though," I smiled.

"Okay, well, catch you later, okay?" He gave me my bag and then waved goodbye.

"You said you were going to the library?" I turned and Haruhi appeared next to me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well, I'm going there too, let me walk with you," He said.

"That's really kind of you," I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Will Tell

"Here you go," Haruhi handed me a book off the shelf, "Romeo and Juliet, I believe this is what you were looking for."

I smiled and nodded, "Yup, thanks so much. I would have never found it, this library is so grand." I looked around, "Much more big than the one at Lobelia."

"Heh, I usually spend my time here studying and reading," Haruhi placed his hand lightly on my lower back to escort me to the sofa's.

"What do you plan on studying for?" I asked. He sat down first then patted the space next to him. I took the seat. Haruhi seemed much more feminine than I expected.

"I want to be a lawyer like my mother," He replied. I couldn't help but notice that every girl was looking in our directions, talking amongst themselves. Were they talking about us? They seemed so jealous and envious.

"That's nice, is she well at her job?" I turned toward Haruhi.

"She was the best, she nearly won all of her cases," He smiled and looked down at his hands.

I tilted my head, "Was...?"

"Yeah, my mom passed away a while ago... But I'm fine. I have my father and know how to take care of myself," He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that's good. It's important to keep your head up and moving forward,"

"Yeah..." He looked back up at me. "You're accent is different, are you from Europe?"

"Yes," I gave a nod, "My mother is German and French while my father is Japanese. I was born in Germany though, fled to France when I was months old, then I moved here when I was 4."

"Ah, I knew you were from somewhere else. How come you came to Japan?"

"My father has his own company here, and it was hard for him to manage it in two different places. So we came here."

"What's the company?"

"Black Inc., or rather known as Kuro Inc. It franchises hotels, resorts, and special events," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I've heard of them. That's cool, what type of special events?" Haruhi took out a paper bag, and then unwrapped a sandwich.

"Uhm... stuff like modeling shows, runways, and parties. We provide all of the places and stuff."

"And you go to them...?" He asked.

_More like in them..._

"You ask a lot of questions..." I smiled.

"Just trying to make conversation," he chuckled.

The bell rang for class. Everyone began to exit the library.

"Sorry, I didn't let you eat anything," He apologized. I paused for a bit. I was hoping he wouldn't notice...

"It's fine," I perked up, "Really. I'll eat after school," I picked up my books.

"Oh, okay... What class do you have next?"

I checked my schedule. "Uh, advanced calculus."

"Oh, hey! Me too, here, I'll walk with you," He waved his arm out so I could walk ahead.

"Thanks, you're honestly really nice." I smiled.

…

I guess this is the place. I looked up from the poorly drawn map that the twins doodled for me.

_Music Room #3_

"What is this club...? Why would it be in a music room...?" I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Instantly, a rush of rose petals flew in my way, whipping my hair back. A rage of sweets and spices filled my lungs, then seven boys appeared in front of me.

"Welcome," They all said in chorus.

"Oh my, what a lovely doll. I'm afraid I've never seen her gorgeous visage before," The tall blonde walked over to me and held my hand, "A new princess, I see," He kissed my hand.

"Hey! She made it!" The twins cheered, "Here have a seat!"

Hikaru pulled a chair out and pushed it under me, making me sit down. Kaoru grabbed my bag and set it aside. I looked at the men, one was short and blonde, he held a bunny and seemed very childish. The one standing next to him was very tall and muscular, with spiky black hair. Then the twins, who I already knew, Haruhi, and the blonde.

Wasn't there seven not six? Maybe I miscounted... oh well.

"I'm Honey! This is Usa-Chan! Isn't he adorable?" The short one lifted up his bunny and jumped up and down, I was probably hallucinating but flowers began to float around him... "Oh, and that's Mori!" The tall, buff one just nodded.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, a pleasure to meet you," The blonde knelt next to me and handed me a white rose.

"Well, you know us! And Haruhi as well!" The twins came up on each side of me.

"Hey, sorry. They're always like this with new guest," Haruhi smiled and shrugged.

"Kyo-chan had to make an important call, so he'll be right back!" Honey said.

Oh... So there is a seventh guy. But that nickname... it rings a bell. It couldn't be... no, there's lots of people with the nickname Kyo-chan.

"So, my lady. I don't remember your name..." Tamaki tilted his head.

"Right, because I never gave it. My name is Ellie," I smiled.

"Ah... Ellie. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Tell me Ellie, what do you like?" Tamaki stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"What do I like...?" I questioned.

"Yes, what type of guy is right for you? Do you fancy the boy lolita? Or perhaps a strong and silent?" He gestured towards Honey and Mori. They weren't in uniform like the rest of the boys, they were wearing a button down shirt with a black tie. Honey had a light pink shirt while Mori has a blue, tucked in. It was obvious Honey was the lolita.

"What does this have to do with-" I started but Tamaki cut me off.

"Maybe the devilish type? How about the natural?" The twins gave off a sinister glare while Haruhi played with a loose thread on his blazer sleeve.

"Uhh-"

"Or is she looking for a prince like me...? One who will treat her not like a princess... but a _queen_ of love and beauty..." Tamaki's voice smoothed down and he lifted my chin. He came pretty close to my face, I pressed my hand against his mouth and slightly pushed him away.

"I don't think so..."

Tamaki froze and his eyes widened. He sulked down and ran to the corner.

Everyone stared at him in the corner. "Was it something I said..?" I asked slowly.

"Nah, Tamaki takes everything offensive. Don't worry about it," Haruhi came from behind me.

I pouted at Tamaki, "Sure, I like the prince."

Tamaki shot straight up and pulled me into his arms, leaning me back, "Of course you do. Not everyone can reject my charm and class."

I blushed but tried to hide it, "So... what exactly is this club anyway...?"

"This is the Host Club!" Tamaki, the twins, and Honey answered cheefully. Tamaki set me back up and let me go.

"Host club..." I looked around. "Hm, I would have never expected an academy like Ouran to even have a group like this."

"Trust me," Haruhi started, "It's not as great as it seems."

"Now, now, Haruhi. Remember that you are here by choice now, since you already paid off your debt." A voice from the other side of the room said. My back was to him, so I couldn't see who it was.

I froze, my face dropping. That voice... it couldn't be him. It can't be. No...

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. My name is-"

"Kyoya Ootori." I said. I turned around. It was him.

Fuck.

Kyoya stopped for a bit. He tilted his head. "Ellie, what a surprise."

"How inopportune to see you here," I replied coldly.

"I couldn't say the same, it's been a while since I've seen you," Kyoya fixed his glasses and sized me, from head to toe.

"Not long enough," I said under my breath.

Hikaru came near me, "Wait... you guys know each other...?"

"We used to, but he became a stranger to me," I crossed my arms. Kyoya walked closer to me.

"Ellie..." Kyoya murmured my name like how he used to. His voice brought back to many memories I wish I could forget.

I held out my hand to stop him, "Don't come near me. I told you before that I never wanted to see you ever again."

"Ellie, be rational. You were angry and upset. Three years has been long enough," Kyoya sighed. The club just watched us as if it were a show, but with Kyoya it was always a movie.

"I was above angry and upset, Ootori. You don't even know how much rage I felt when you betrayed me and left me behind like I was some old toy you got bored of," I spat through my teeth.

Everyone could feel the tension rise up in the room. Kyoya furrowed his brows at me and kept silent because he know I was right.

"What happened between you too?" Haruhi asked.

I looked down and shook my head.

"I'm leaving," I turned towards the boys, "Sorry, but thanks for having me."

I quickly grabbed my things and made my way toward the door.

"Uhm, come back again...?" Tamaki said confused. Everyone was puzzled.

Kyoya grunted and then I heard footsteps, "Eleanor, wait."

I pushed the door away and walked through the halls fast.

"I said don't come near me," I grumbled. I felt his hand grab my arm. He spun me around to face him. The lights coming through the big windows were lighting up his face perfectly. His glasses glared, but I could still see his beautiful dark eyes.

"And I said wait."

"What? What could you possibly want from me?" I furrowed my brows and huffed. Kyoya's face flashed a painful look, but then he went back to a calm disposition.

"I want to talk, know how you're doing and if you're fine," he said in a sentimental tone.

"I'm fine! Dandy!" I said sarcastically, "Couldn't be better, now will you let me go? I don't need your oh-so 'concerned' checking because not once did you want to know if I was fine these past years," I growled at him. Kyoya slipped his hands from my elbow to my hands and held them.

"Listen to me, Eleanor. I tried to find you. I did," he said sternly. I shook my head at him.

I looked down at our hands, then back up at him, "You didn't find me."

He sighed, "Ellie... Please, I was young. It was so long ago..." I stared up at him, meeting his gaze. Kyoya tightened his grip, rubbing his thumb on my fingers. Maybe he was worried about me... Maybe I should forgive him.

No.

Kyoya was incapable of remorse. I know him too well. He hasn't even said sorry to me about anything. Not even when he tripped me on accident or broke my necklace my mother gave me.

"But... How can I forgive you and forget... when you haven't even apologized yet?" I said blankly.

Kyoya opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed it and looked down.

I yanked my hands away from his and walked away, leaving him behind.

…

I slammed my fist on my desk. I wanted to scream as loud as I can but it would do no good. I can't believe I saw him today. Kyoya! Out of anyone else, it had to be Kyoya Ootori!

I groaned and paced around me room.

"What's going to happen now...?" I whispered. I walked over to my window door with a balcony, seeing the sight of my garden. The flowers bloomed various colors. The winds blowing the cherry blossoms as if it were snow.

When I was 11, Kyoya and I would walk miles around my manor and just talk about the world. We could go hours and hours talking about this and that.

I remember every time he would pick me a different flower each time we took a walk. I used to flatten them in my books and promise to keep them forever. Kyoya was so different when we was around me.

Around his father and brothers he became one of them, a relentless business man. Then with me he opened up more, I always knew what was on his mind.

But, of course, he ruined it all.

I took a deep breath, then shut my blinds.

I changed out of the awful yellow cupcake and slipped into my shorts and a tank top, slipping my blue hoodie over myself.

I went over to my door and opened it, peeking my head out.

"Can someone bring me a cup of tea, please?" I said out of my door.

"Coming right up, my lady."

I closed my door and plopped on my bed. I couldn't stop my head from thinking so much.

_Why, why, why, oh why did I have to see him today? Why couldn't I have seen him in ten years from now when we're both married with different families? Or bump up at the supermarket while in college and not remember each other? Ugh, my fault for forgetting he goes to that elite private school. Why is he in that Host club, anyway? Wouldn't he be doing something else, like trying to be the head of his father's business? Before, he'd do anything out of his way to beat his brothers. What has changed now? Did he give up? No, no, Kyoya never gives up. Maybe he's just trying something new... but I still don't understand what he has to do with the Host Club. They seem like such nice boys and he's narcissistic._

"How was your first day?" Anita asked me, she came into my room with a tray with a pot, along with some little snacks. She broke my train of thought and looked up at her.

Anita Fitz has been my maid since I was born, she was like a mother to me. I watched her as she fixed me a cup of tea, her grayish-brown hair tucked in a bun and her usual white maid gown.

"It went well at first, but..." I rolled over on my bed to my stomach.

"But...?" Her little voice questioned. She brought the tea to me and I took it in my hand.

"I saw Kyoya Ootori after school..." I said before taking a sip.

She turned around, raising her brows. "Oh...? And how was that...?"

I sat up and crossed my legs, "He acted as if nothing was wrong, even though it was. Then he tries to suggest that since it was so long ago that everything was fine now. He came after me when I walked away from him and was trying to be all concerned and what not. I'm not gonna have him and his nonsense."

"Oh my... Well, we all know what this means..." She tisked.

"What?" I asked.

"Knowing that boy, he's gonna want to be back in your life, which is why he wanted everything to seem fine. And you, you are difficult to circumpass. But Kyoya is adamant in everything he does, and will not back down."

"You think so?" I looked down at my tea. "You think he's gonna want to come back?"

"Well, that's what your my father did with my mother. He messed up so badly, making my mother not able to forgive him. Then when they met again after so long, he tried hard to get her back. He did everything he could to let my mother know he loved her and always loved her," She nodded her head, "But, you guys are still young. Well, they were too, though it happened over time."

I smiled and tilted my head, "How sweet."

"My mother told me how he even chased her across country to tell her that he cannot live without her, and that she was on heaven on earth when they were together."

"And what did she do?" I asked, intrigued by the story.

"She said, "Alright, you idiot. I love you, too," Anita chuckled.

I smiled and Anita walked out of the room but then paused by the door.

"But remember, my dear, you either always loved someone, or you never loved them at all. There is no stop loving. My mother never stopped loving my father, she just hated him for what he did. But don't make any decisions now, because only time will tell."

…

_**So... Yeah. Sorry the first chapter was boring, and sorry again for not updating. I'm going to focus on this story for now so. Review and tell me what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Skipped A Beat

I got out of my car, waving goodbye to the driver. Monday morning always killed me, but at least I had the weekend to relax.

"Hey! Ellie!" I turned around to the call of my name. Hikaru and Kaoru were walking towards my way.

I smiled at them, "Oh, hey, boys."

"What happened?" Hikaru asked as him and his brother reached me.

"Yeah! You left so abruptly we didn't even have chance to talk or anything," Kaoru added along. We began walking to our class. Yet again, girls were staring at us. Are these boys really that popular?

The day before was so short yet so big. I saw Kyoya again after three years of not seeing nor speaking, also I found out about the Host Club.

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot of things came up and I couldn't stay," I pouted.

"You mean with Kyoya, right?" Hikaru asked. I nodded.

"I don't know what's up with you guys, but is it that bad to not come back today when the club is opened?" Kaoru asked.

I thought about it. I mean I would have had to see Kyoya eventually, we do share the same school. Plus, I do owe the guys for not giving them a chance after leaving so quickly. It wouldn't matter about Kyoya, because I'm not doing this for him.

"I guess I could stop by..." I responded. Both the boys smiled big.

"That's great!" Kaoru said.

"I do owe it to you guys," I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at Hikaru who was to my right.

"What happened though? After you left, Kyoya came back in really frustrated at first. But then after he kind of went back to normal," Hikaru asked.

"Kyoya and I knew each other as kids, but it's different at the present time," I sighed.

"Different how...?" Kaoru opened the door for me and I walked in. I hesitated, letting them know is like opening myself up to them. I don't want people to waste time listening to me go on about my past.

"It's not a secret, just something I don't like to share.. or remember," I looked at the boys and shrugged.

Hikaru took his seat and so did Kaoru, "It's okay, you don't have to tell us. Maybe next time," Kaoru smiled understandingly.

"Thanks," I pulled out my notes for this class and my pencil.

Haruhi entered the room and took his seat in front of me. "Hey."

"Hello," I smiled.

"Alright class, I'll be handing out worksheets, get into partners, one paper per group." The teacher handed out the worksheets.

Ugh, great. New student and has to get into partners.

"Wanna be partners?" Haruhi turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice," I answered.

"Aw, Haruhi! I was gonna ask to be partners," one of the twins whined.

"Oh, well," Haruhi shrugged.

"Better luck next time, Hikaru," I giggled. He sulked in his chair as Kaoru moved over next to him.

"How can you tell which is Hikaru and which is Kaoru?" Haruhi asked me.

I looked at the two. "I'm not sure. To me, I find it very easy, but it's hard to explain," I focused my eyes on them carefully, "See, Kaoru has a more gentle disposition, and Hikaru is more protective. In their eyes I see two completely different people."

"Oh, I see what you mean. I was the first one to tell them apart, so, I get what your saying," The teacher came by with our paper and gave it to us. Haruhi and I worked on it for the whole class, trying to solve each question carefully, pushing away the twins from cheating.

I watched Haruhi as he wrote down the final question. He was different from other guys. Maybe because he really isn't a guy...?

"Hey, Haruhi?" I rested my chin against my arm.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a crossdresser?" I asked bluntly. I kept my voice low and quiet.

Haruhi looked up at me and scratched her head, "Heh, I knew you'd figure me out. But, yeah. I'm a girl."

"How come you're not wearing a stupid dress like me?"

"I'm here on a scholarship. I'm not filthy rich like everyone else, so I couldn't afford to get a uniform. I got confused as a boy when I encountered the Host Club and so I guess I must keep my secret for the sake of the club not losing me," She shrugged.

"Why are you in the club, anyhow?"

"I worked there to pay off my debt because I broke an 8,000,000 yen vase in the beginning. I was trying to find a quiet place to study and then got dragged into the club. After getting into all kinds of crazy stuff with them, I actually enjoyed being in the club so I stayed," She looked up at me and smiled.

The bell for lunch rang and we finally finished the worksheet.

"Oh gosh, at least we finished," Haruhi said.

"How did you guys finish?! We barely got done with number seven!" Hikaru was looking at our paper but I pulled it away from his sight.

"Ah, ah, ahh. No cheating," I wagged my finger at him.

I turned in the paper as I walked out with Haruhi. "Could we go to the library again today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to-"

"Oh, no you don't Haruhi," Kaoru interrupted her. Hikaru stole my bag and slung it over his shoulder, "You stole Ellie yesterday and today in class, we are taking you both with us today." Kaoru and Hikaru both grabbed my arms, looping them with mine.

I chuckled at the twins and shrugged, "Sure, I'll sit with you guys. Haruhi?" I looked over at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I guess I could join, too," she mumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me along with them not letting me go, "Uhm, you guys know I could walk right?"

"Uh, uh. If we let you go, you could run off, or someone could steal you away," Hikaru said.

"And today, you are ours," Kaoru finished. I sighed at the two.

As the doors for the cafe opened, I was amazed at how big it was. Well, everything in this school is big, though I always found myself amazed by it.

"Earth to Ellie," Hikaru waved his hand in my face, "Are you listening?"

I snapped out of my gaze then looked at him, "Sorry, Hikaru, what were you saying...?"

"I said, how come you transferred from Lobelia?" he asked. He brought me over to the lunch table. Hikaru sat next to me and Kaoru on the other side. Haruhi was in front of me.

If I told them why I transferred out would make them think I was a freak.

"Well..." I started, "They said I wasn't eligible anymore to be staying there," I blew out a breath.

"Huh, that's strange. Do you know why they said that?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but it doesn't matter anyway. I like it in Ouran much more than those girls," I said.

"Oh, okay."

"We're gonna get lunch, wanna come with?" Kaoru asked as he got up.

"I'll stay here and talk to Haruhi," They both nodded and talked on their own as they went into line. I looked around me, watching everyone eat.

"You lied," I looked over at Haruhi.

"About...?" I tilted my head.

"Transferring out of St. Lobelia Academy. You know why, don't you?" She asked. I looked down at my hands in guilt. I folded them together.

"I'm a good liar, Haruhi. But only does one know when someone is lying is because they are a good liar themselves," I looked over at her.

"I'm a cross-dressing 2nd class girl in the Host Club full of popular lover boys, trust me I can sneak a lie or two if I wanted," Haruhi said in a low voice, possibly so no one could here her. She took out a bento box and some chopsticks.

I chuckled at her, "I rest my case then."

"So what's up? Why did you really leave?" She opened the box and began eating.

I paused and bit my lip, "I would tell you..."

"Oh.. I get it. Trust issues isn't it?"

"A little," I scrunched my nose. "I don't really like exposing too much of myself to people. Not that I have anything against you, Haruhi, but I have a troublesome past with letting people in, so..."

"Don't worry. I won't tell or anything. Plus, I told you one of my secrets," she pointed out.

I looked around to see if anyone was listening. Girls were casually looking over at us but I doubt they could listen.

"It's a long story. I, uh, didn't fulfill the physical requirements for Lobelia," I sighed.

"Physical requirements...?" I nodded. Haruhi moved over next to me where Hikaru was setting before. I rested my head on my hand and came in closer to Haruhi. She peeked in her head and listened.

"I wasn't always in Bunkyo, I moved back here from Hiroshima a year ago," I explained.

"I thought you said you came from France?"

"Yeah, I did. I moved here when I was 4, then when I was 13, I was forced to go to Hiroshima. Then a year ago moved back as a first year in Lobelia," I told her. I left out the part with Kyoya in it so I didn't have to do anymore explaining.

"Oh, okay. I got you. Go on," She said.

"When I got here, my father said that I should go to Lobelia instead of coming back to Ouran Academy. I don't know why but I agreed. It was so strange there," I shook my head, "When I enrolled, it was around the time for physical examinations. They told me I was underweight..." I said the last part slowly.

"Underweight...?"

"Uhm, yeah." I scratched my head.

"What does that have anything to do with the transfer?" Haruhi asked.

"They kept having check ups on me to see how I've progressed, I never did so they told me I had to leave Lobelia as a 'punishment'," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh..." Haruhi put down her chopsticks and looked at me. "But you're better now, right?"

"Oh, totally," I perked up and nodded, "I've been doing great," I smiled.

"What did you have?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean like, what did the doctors say you were...?" She asked me.

"Oh..."

Haruhi noticed my shame, "You don't have to tell me."

I looked down, "I like you, Haruhi."

She looked at me, "Okay.."

"So, I won't lie to you," Haruhi waited for an answer. "Anorexia Nervosa, since the age of 12."

"Oh, gosh. So young?" I nodded then looked down. I furrowed my brows and frowned.

"It was a rough time. My parents went through that terrible break up and divorce, but I can't use that as an excuse," I shook my head, "I've always wanted to be a runway model... but I was never skinny nor pretty like the other girls. I was like this potato in a flower bouquet," I said. I hated bringing my insecurities to my conversations, I don't have a choice though.

"But you're so pretty, Ellie," Haruhi told me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, but then my mother passed away a few weeks after I left. Things got so much worse," I started to babble on, "I had no one, not my mother... My father treated me like I wasn't even his own daughter, and Kyoya had tricked me into leaving and-" I stopped talking, slapped my hand on my mouth and widened my eyes at what I said.

_Shit! I said too much!_

"Kyoya was involved in this?" She immediatley asked raising a brow.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't say anything.

"Hey! Sorry we took so long! Some girls stopped us and wanted to talk," I turned around and the twins walked over to us.

"Haruhi! You stole my seat!" Hikaru complained.

Haruhi looked at me for a moment, then got up, "Sorry, I was just chatting with Ellie," she moved back in front of me, "We'll talk later, okay?" I nodded.

"You're not going to eat?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I had a big breakfast this morning and I'm still pretty stuffed," I patted my stomach. From the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi shake her head.

"You sure? Try this, it's a Chicken Parmesan," Hikaru held up his fork. I tried to grab it but Hikaru caught my hand and fed it to me. "Ah uhh, I can do that for you," I blushed.

The taste in my mouth exploded my taste buds. It tasted so good but I couldn't swallow it. I knew if I did, I would only want more. I grabbed a napkin and wiped my mouth, quickly spitting out the food. I held the napkin in my lap.

I pretended to swallow. "Taste great, I loved it," I smiled.

"You want some more?" Hikaru offered.

"No, it's fine. You eat up," I told him. He went back to eating.

I looked over at Haruhi who just stared at me blanky. I gave her pleading eyes that said 'don't tell'.

She just sighed then started talking to the twins and I.

…

I walked into the host club. The same scent hit me and the boys were all there, in different tables with ladies.

"Ah, the new princess has returned," I looked over at Tamaki who stood up.

"I promised the twins I would come back," I explained.

"Even so, you still look as ravishing as you did yesterday," I smiled at his compliment.

"Thank you, my prince," I said. He took my hand.

"Well, my dear, where do you please to sit?" he asked.

"Could I observe you guys as a whole instead? I would like to have a clear idea on everyone," I looked over at the twins, seeing them talk to some girls. Hunny and Mori eating cake with girls.

"Of course, be free to do whatever you'd like," I thanked Tamaki.

I walked around the twins table. "Oh, Hikaru!" They were doing some type of homo brotherly love. I just shook my head, and went on.

"Honey, what's it like at the university of Tokyo?" A girl with black hair asked him.

"It's so much fun, Takashi and I are in almost the same classes! Right, Takashi?" Mori nodded his head.

"Oh, how wonderful."

"They're in college?" I whispered to myself.

"Yeah," I turned to see Haruhi, "They wanted to come back until everyone graduated."

"Oh, how nice," I said turning back to them.

"Have some coffee, I hope you don't mind but it's instant," Haruhi handed me a cup.

"It's okay, my mother used to make this and I would sneak some from her mug," I said. Haruhi smiled.

A few moments passed of silence then Haruhi spoke, "So about today in lunch..." I followed along then took a sip of the coffee. It tasted so much like how mother made it.

"I'm sorry, but I am really getting better. It's just that these kind of things take time, you know?"

"Okay, if you ever want to talk or anything just come to me," Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks, it really means a lot," I smiled back at her.

"Well, I gotta serve this coffee before it gets cold," I nodded and she went off.

I walked around some more. Tamaki was a huge hit. All of the ladies loved him. He knew how to sweet talk a girl like he was born with it. Hikaru seemed to be the "alpha" in the incest romance. It was intriguing to watch them, but I knew it was just an act.

I looked past them and saw Kyoya type in his laptop, two girls came over to talk to him. He pulled out some magazines and they each gave him money.

_Wow, _I thought to myself, _Even now he still know how to make cash._

I'd never think Honey was a college student. He's so tiny and cute. I smiled as he gobbled down more cake. "Mitsukuni, remember to brush your teeth after you're done." Mori said.

I smiled at his concern for Honey.

I went over to the window ledge and leaned against it. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Is everything to your liking?"

My head turned to where the voice was coming from. Kyoya leaned beside me.

I turned my eyes back to the club, "I admire your courage to come up to talk to me, Mr. Ootori."

"Thank you, Miss Kuroki. It isn't so difficult to approach you," he fixed his glasses.

"May I ask your purpose of you being in my presence?" I peered up at him. He was already gazing at me.

He smiled at my sudden shifting tone of voice. I always did this when I talked to Kyoya, I would make myself sound more sophisticated and professional. It was my little way of mocking him.

"Just breaking the ice," He said simply. "And..."

"Go on," I pursed my lips.

He waited for a moment until he spoke again, trying to figure out what to say. "Come with me after the club is over. I want to take you out to dinner," I was taken back by this, I didn't make it seem noticeable.

"That is a mighty big step you are making, are you sure you won't trip?" I asked.

"I could take a leap, metaphorically speaking," he half-smiled.

I crossed my arms, _Kyoya is the reason I have trust issues. How much of a risk would I take if I let him get close? Maybe it's just a friendly start. But dinner is too much of a broad approach._

"Well, I suppose you could take me out, but I have to change out of this uniform. Also, no dinner, something simpler, like maybe get an ice cream" I unfolded my arms and looked up at him.

"Whatever you'd like, though I just made reservations for two. You still love that ole Italian restaurant I used to take you to, right?"

"Yes, but you already made reservations? What if I had said no and rejected you?" I questioned him.

"I knew you wouldn't deny me."

"Because you know me so well?" I tilted my head and raised a brow.

He wrote down in his notebook again, "Precisely. Though, I must admit, you have gained more confidence in yourself."

"How so?"

"You came back here even though you said three years ago you never wanted to see me again, and here you are."

I scoffed, "You are the one who is overconfident, Mister. I have not met one person with the amount of arrogance you have."

"Have you not met Tamaki, then?" Kyoya chuckled. I looked over at the blonde, seeing him kiss a girls hand and pull her face in close, I'm guessing he's saying words to her that were probably sweet I couldn't hear. He did seemed confident, or rather clichéd himself. Tamaki was definitely not Kyoya though.

"Come, sit," I faced Kyoya, "You must be tired of standing and walking around," Kyoya went bringing me over to a chair and tea table. He pulled the chair out and I sat down.

"Is Tamaki the one who created the Host Club?" I asked Kyoya, watching him sit in front of me.

"Yes, well we both did in a way. He got together the group while I managed all of the financing."

I watched Tamaki. Every time Haruhi went around he seemed to be all over her. I noticed that yesterday too how Tamaki showed some type of affection for her.

"Haruhi! Come here with daddy and help me decide on the new cosplay!" Tamaki shouted. "I want you to be in something cute and lovely!"

"And the cross-dresser is his lover?" I asked. Kyoya looked down at me.

"You know about Haruhi?"

"I asked her and she said it was true. I won't tell," I swore.

"I trust that you won't, but I don't know how the club will handle it," Kyoya wrote more stuff down.

I shrugged, "Is it so much of a big deal?"

"It's scandalous. 'The Host Club put a female as a host, confusing the poor minds of their guest.' Rumors will spread and eventually get worse. So yes, it is so much of a big deal."

"I never thought of that," I looked over at Haruhi. "She knows my secret and I know hers, so I must respect it," I whispered thinking aloud.

"Which secret of yours?" Kyoya put down his notebook.

I snapped my head and mentally slapped myself. _God damnit Ellie, quit doing that._

"It's nothing," I said.

"Eleanor, everything with you is not just 'nothing', what is it?" He looked at me. I couldn't tell if Kyoya was worried or just eager to know more information.

"You already know it..." I mumbled bringing my head down.

"Which is...?"

I shifted my eyes to look at him, "My weight problems..." I murmured.

"Ah. Yes. Are you doing better, by the way?" He asked me.

"Yes," I quickly answered.

"Are you lying?"

"Why would I?" I placed my elbows on the table and crossed my fingers, resting my head on top.

Kyoya just wrote back in his book, "Well, with our troubling past I would imagine you would come to distrust me."

I didn't respond to him. I saw some girls leave the room little by little. Tamaki continued to coax Haruhi who seemed to not want it. The twins chatted and played games. Honey was taking a nap while Mori watched over him. All of the girls left and it seemed like the club was closed.

I looked outside to the bell tower clock, seeing the time was already six-o-clock. Time really goes by quickly. I looked over at Kyoya. He began to write down more stuff in his notebook.

I examined him. His hair still fell the same way. His glasses were the same shape. And I still love that dark ebony shade of hair, making him so... cool looking. I remember Kyoya saying that he was the coolest person I will ever meet and he would be a big part of my life, but it was when we first met, I doubt he remembers. He really is though, a big part of my life. I just hate that...

"I won't forgive you for what you did," I spoke up, Kyoya lifting his head. " I see you differently, now."

"How do you see me?" He asked. I placed my finger over my lips and smiled.

"Now, now. If we keep on talking we will run out of ideas during dinner, then everything will turn awkward and silent. We'd eventually lose interest with one another," I chuckled. Kyoya smiled.

He closed his notebook and looked at me with a smirk, "I could never lose any interest of you. Not with your beauty and charm." I felt my heart skip a beat. My cheeks turned red and I looked down.

"And you can still make my heart skip a beat, I see..."

...


	4. Chapter 4: Closure

I began to braid my hair, putting it in a long fishtail. Kyoya put all of his things away in his bag. I watched his every move closely.

My phone rang. I got a text, _901 West St., 5:30 before school. Bring an extra pair of Jimmy Choos._

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away.

"Does this mean you'll be dining with me tonight... or are you having second thoughts?" I sighed. I'm still not sure if I can do all of this right now. Everything is happening so quickly...

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. He looked at me then sighed as well.

"Because, believe it or not, I do miss you," I was taken back from this. My mouth slowly gaped open.

_He... misses me?_

"Oi, Kyoya! We're heading out!" Kaoru called out.

Kyoya looked at him then gave a nod. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Come along, then. We must go quickly."

"I have to change," I said. Kyoya stood in front of me and held out his hand. As soon as I took it, he quickly pulled me up and dragged me out of the room. The twins were waiting outside of the door and Kyoya handed me over to them. They each took my hand and pulled it over their shoulder, lifting me up off the ground.

"Uhm, what's going on?" I asked.

The twins gave me an evil glare. "You're coming with us."

I was suddenly afraid, "Huh?"

The twins pulled me away. I looked behind me to see Kyoya and Tamaki rush out the opposite way of the hall.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" I asked the twins.

"There's no time!" Kaoru said.

"Yup, and Tono said not to speak a word," Hikaru and Kaoru carried me down the stairs, out to the court yard, through the gates.

A limo pulled out. Hikaru opened the door and threw me in. I was alone in the car. The car began to move and I looked out the window. The school began to disappear behind me.

In no time, I arrived at some store. The door opened and Hikaru pulled me out, while Kaoru got a blind fold. I felt headphones cover my ears and music bean to play loudly.

"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted. They just ignored me and led me into a store, or what I thought it was. It smelled like perfume and I could here people working and busy.

"Where am I?" It was useless to ask questions. I heard faint conversations but the

I moved along through the whereabouts of wherever I was. I felt someone take off the blindfold and the headphones. I was standing behind pink curtains. I looked around and the twins stood before me.

"Should I even bother to ask?" The chuckled at me and Hikaru winked.

"She's all yours," He said. I was so brutally confused. I then felt a pair of hands snatch me from behind and I screamed from surprise.

"What a darling, we must say," I heard two voices from behind me. Twins appeared in front of me, both in maids outfits.

"What is going on...?" I suddenly felt afraid of them.

"She will be a delight to work with," they had an evil glare in their eyes.

They began to strip me. The uniform was off, and I was left in my undergarments. I was pushed into a chair that I have no idea where it came come. They took off my shoes and socks. One pulled e up the I was blinded again, seeing only lavender. My right arm was tugged into the sleeve. My head was exposed to air again. I was seated again.

One of the twins proceeded to curl my hair, while the other put on my make up. After the make up was done, I felt heels being put on. Earrings were placed in and a necklace, also a bracelet. Then, they both stood in front of me. "Ravishing."

I looked down, I wore a lavender lace dress, it slimmed down stopping around my mid-thigh. It had one sleeve that ended over my elbow, the lace exposing more off my skin. My heels were tall black wedges, a strap holding my ankles. There was no mirror around.

I, once again, was blindfolded, but no headphones. Someone pulled on my elbows.

"Watch out for her hair!" The maids scolded.

"I know. I know. Relax," I heard Kaoru. I was outside, then put inside of a car.

"What is happening?!"

The car moved and I was getting majorly impatient. I sighed and rested back in my seat.

The car stopped and I was on my feet again.

"Can someone explain everything to me?" I questioned.

My blindfold was taken off. I looked ahead of me. I was at the old Italian restaurant, Risorante Di Meravilgia.

Light purple rose petals scattered all over the floor, ones leading into the restaurant. I followed it, going through the doors. It went all around the place. I looked around oddly, this place is usually packed and full. It was a ghost town in here.

I was almost to the back. The trail stopped at a single rose. It was the same color as the petals, even my dress. I looked up from the ground, seeing a candle-lit table for two. Next to it, Kyoya stood wearing a tux, the tie and vest matching my dress.

"Ootori, what is this?" I asked him. He took out a glass and poured red wine.

"Even if you did say no, I wouldn't let you walk away. I would have still brought you here, but I know you would say yes. So when you did say yes, I felt less guilty about forcing you," He walked towards me and handed me the glass.

_Oh, because you know everything, don't you? _I shook my head.

"That didn't answer my question," I said slowly, grabbing the glass.

"This is for you. My way of saying hello again," He took my other hand leading me to a chair. He spun me slowly, getting a full view. "The twins were right, lavender is an excellent color on you."

"You planned this whole thing?" I asked. Kyoya pulled out my chair and I sat down.

"Well, it was Tamaki's idea. But yes, I planned everything. The whole club joined in, actually," Kyoya poured himself a glass then sat down.

"But why? I mean, I hardly know them. Not to mention today was just my second day," I said, taking a sip.

"Yes, but they know me. You see, Tamaki is in love with helping other people. The guest, students, other hosts. Whether it is bringing family members closer or rekindling love, he will help," Kyoya explained. I nodded.

"So, he knows what happened...?" I asked.

"Yes. We talked yesterday after school. He came over to my house to talk about what happened and I had no choice but to explain. I wasn't going to lie. So, he offered to help. I couldn't stop him anyway," He chuckled. Kyoya fixed his glasses.

I looked down and smiled, "Tamaki sounds like a good person. I'm surprised how acquainted you two became to be."

"Tamaki is a good person. Not one problem is too difficult."

I crossed my legs and sat back in my chair, "I would be shocked I he fixed up our soap opera."

"Well, I'm still surprised on how webecame so conflicted with each other," I shot my eyes up at him.

What does he mean by that? He didn't know this outcome would happen? Does he believe what he did was good?

I paused, looking away for a second, "I'm sorry, but that is utter bullshit."

"What language," Kyoya mocked.

I rose from my seat. "You're surprised on how 'conflicted' we became? How could you possibly think that I wouldn't be so angry with you?"

"What I did was a mistake I didn't think through it enough," he looked up at me, "Ellie, please sit back down. I won't fight with you."

"Think it through enough?! My father wanted me out of here and you helped him do it! I needed you the most. You had to trick me into leaving to Hiroshima. I trusted you with my life, but noo, being the head of your family was just _everything _to you.," I began to pace around him while I rage on. "My father promised you that he would make sure you would pass your brothers if you assisted him on me leaving. How selfish of you! Do you ever think about other people but yourself?" I shouted at him.s

Kyoya stood up and faced me, "I do think about other people, Eleanor."

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"I think of Fuyumi, I think about Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, Mori, and Honey. I think about you and others as well. I am in a club where we make sure every one is satisfied. I _do _think about other people."

"Only if it benefits your own self. You wouldn't bother on caring for someone else if you didn't get something out of it. Hell, the only way we became close is because your father told you too. Otherwise, you wouldn't have even looked upon me," I spat in his face.

Kyoya was hard, glaring his dark eyes at me. I began to speak again, "And what about Tamaki, as well? Did Mr. Yoshio Ootori order you to befriend the son of Suoh to make sure you have full advantage?!"

"Yes, he did," Kyoya spoke up loudly, "I listened to every word my father told me. I did anything out of my way to surpass my older brothers. I will not deny anything you say that is true, Ellie. Just know that you do not know the whole story."

I blew out a breath, "Then _tell me _what am I missing, tell me everything I do not know," I crossed my arms and shifted myself to the right leg.

"Your father told me he needed you to travel somewhere for a very important cause, but he wouldn't tell me why. I tried to reason with him, but you know your father, it was his way or no way," I listened to him say. He turned around and gestured his hand for me to sit. "Take a seat and I will explain." I rolled my eyes and sat. Kyoya made his way back to his seat and spoke.

"He told me if I helped him bring you to the airport, he would make sure I would be the heir. He promised to talk seriously with my father about me. I took the deal and you know the rest. I didn't know how much this would affect you. By the time you were on the plane and screaming at me, I knew then that you know the reason why you had to leave," My heart began to ache. I furrowed my brows.

"You have no idea," I whispered.

"I heard you came back a year ago but was not returning to Ouran. I saw you at Lobelia when Haruhi was performing there, though I couldn't get myself to speak to you, because it was bad timing. Also, I knew it would be too soon for you," He took a sip of his wine. I didn't realize it but my glass was already finished.

"It would be to soon. I feel like this whole thing by itself is too much."

"Then, three days ago I found out you were coming to Ouran Academy. I knew you were going to be in Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's class. Knowing the twins, they would want to play with the new girl, invite her to the club, and eventually you would see me," he explained.

"Wait," I was taken back. "You had this whole thing planned out from the start? Me going to the club then coming back?" I frowned at him.

"Well, I knew you would come to the club, I didn't think you would come back again today. Besides, if you didn't you still couldn't have avoided me. We do go to the same school."

I closed my eyes, shook my head, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Of course."

He stared at me and sighed. "Ellie, I was young and still naïve. Please believe me when I say that I did not know this would affect you greatly. Why is this whole thing create such an impact on you?" I fell silent.

I looked at him confused. Sadness then overwhelmed me. My eyes began to water, "No one told you?" I croaked. I tried to talk strong like I did before but... as well as me, Kyoya was my weakness too. I guess I never really brought it to myself to finally overcome that.

Kyoya widened his eyes when he saw my eyes sadden, "Tell me what, Ellie? What happened?" He walked over and bent down next to me.

I placed my elbows on the table and his my face in my palms. "She... She..." I stuttered.

Kyoya's voice became soft and soothing, probably for the first time in a while, "What is it, Ellie? You can tell me..." He took my hands and held them, making me look down to face him.

"Eleanor, tell me what happened now," He looked at me dead in the eye.

I looked back for a moment, then spoke, "My mother _died_ a week after I left here. That is the reason why my father needed me to leave."

Kyoya was frozen, shocked my what I just said. His eyes looked all over my face. I nodded and looked down.

"My mother was ill and the only one taking care of her was me. I made sure she went to the doctors every week and took her medication. I made sure she was still alive. But without me, she wouldn't last a few more days," I choked out the last part.

"Ellie... I didn't know... He wouldn't tell me... If only I'd known..." He whispered.

I looked up at him. His face was expressionless, his hands squeezed mine even tighter. The tears in my eyes fell down my cheeks.

"We both were oblivious. How else would you let me go?" I said. "Well, I guess that there was something else. If you didn't know, then what else would make you drive me away?" I whispered to myself, looking down.

"Your dad manipulated me," Kyoya began to explain. He stood up and let go of my hands."Ellie, believe me, I am so sorry. I didn't know his real intentions. I didn't know he was planning something so terrible. If only I'd known..." He became aggravated and smashed his fist on the table. His breathing became heavier.

I half-smiled then looked up at him. I sniffed and then spoke up.

"It's frustrating isn't it? To not know everything..." His eyes fixed on me, "You are so used to knowing everything about everyone that when something is too confidential even for you, it silently makes you insane."

"Now, I think you are aware that I don't know everything," Kyoya said in a low voice.

"Yes, but you know what you need and want to know. For you, knowing everything is like having a pocket knife... you never know when you're gonna use it," I recited. My mother told me that one day when I was watching a movie with her. I told her how the character reminded me of Kyoya, always knowing everything. She said because that is Kyoya's weapon, like a pocket knife. You never know when he needs it.

He, let out a brief chuckle, "I suppose it has the similarities to a pocket knife."

Remembering my mother made my eyes water again. Kyoya stood there for a moment. He placed his hands on the table and hung his head. After a moment of silence, he looked down at me and smiled a little seeing my tears.

He knelt down again, wiping the tears from my face with his fingers, "Now, now, I cannot have you messing up your make up. You look very much beautiful," he whispered.

I shrugged, "Well, I wouldn't know since I haven't even looked in the mirror yet."

As Kyoya stood up, he pulled my hands along with him, making me stand with him, "You haven't?" I shook my head.

He held my hand and walked me out of the room. We went into the bar area, where I saw Kyoya's bag and other stuff. He went to his bag and searched inside. "What are you looking for?"

He pulled out a phone, flipping it open. "Smile," He simply said.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused. I heard a snap.

" Ellie, you've been doing this since you were born, at least enjoy it now. Come on, smile for me," he took a step back, probably trying to get a better focus.

Crossing my arms, I stared blankly at the camera, scrunching my nose and then heard a few more clicks. I stuck out my tongue and then more clicks. Kyoya gave me a look, perhaps saying to stop it and smile.

I took a deep breath rolling my eyes, "You are so stupid." I whispered. I uncrossed my arms and placed them on my hips. I smiled a little.

"That's it? You smiled better at the Halloween photo shoot last year, and you were dressed as a sea monster."

"What?! You went through my modeling portfolio?!" I shouted.

"Why is that so surprising for you?" He scoffed.

I let out a huff. "No, but you really didn't have to look through them."

"Why not? Didn't want me to see those bikini shots? I honestly prefer the lilac with ruffle, but the green stripes looked incredible," Kyoya smiled at me and then put his phone away. My face burned up.

I scowled and then stomped towards his, pinching his arm. "Don't go through them anymore, you hear me?" I growled.

"Okay, okay, just let go," he said, pushing my hand away. He rubbed his arm. He still smiled down at me. "You are beautiful, though, Eleanor."

I couldn't help but blush. I smiled and them looked down. Every compliment I got from him always made my butterflies flutter. Kyoya always had a way with words.

"Oh, quit being so bashful," He shook his head, he pulled on my arm taking me back to the original room we were in. "Come, I had the chef's prepare your favorite dish."

He pulled the chair out for me, waiting for me to sit. I looked up at him, ding nor saying nothing. He looked a little confused by this, "Do you not want to sit down?" he asked, "Do you want to go somewhere else? Home?" I didn't speak a word. I think he got worried of my silence because he was becoming impoverished, "If, you don't want to have dinner we could go get ice cream like you said. I'll do anything you want to do."

I went up to Kyoya and just wrapped my arms around him. I had to go on my tip-toes to reach his shoulders since Kyoya was tall. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. I felt his arms being placed around my waist, holding me in tighter. I breathed in his scent, bringing me back so much memories. I slid my hand up, tangling my fingers in his dark hair.

Kyoya moved his lips to my ear, he gently whispered, "I miss you."

I smiled.

"I know."

…

_**Sorry I didn't update fast enough. Please, please, oh please, please review on any of my chapters I have posted. I love reviews, they honestly make me so happy to see my readers enjoying my stories. I love reviews. Also, follow and favorite this story, because there is plenty more of Ellie and Kyoya. What do you think? Wasn't that romantic for Kyoya to set up that whole dinner? Was the closure between them good or bad? Let me know what is on your mind.**_


End file.
